When Trouble Arises
by LindseyLee
Summary: This is my one-shot of what would happen if Edward changed Bella.  Edward awaits his sleeping beauty afraid she won't feel the same about him.  But will Bella kill the family to protect Edward?  Or will a different trouble arise?


**A/N: This is just a quick one-shot I'd thought I'd write. If you guys do want me to continue it let me know. Review please. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Summary:**_

_**This is my one-shot of what would happen if Edward changed Bella. Edward awaits his sleeping beauty afraid she won't feel the same about him. But will Bella kill the family to protect Edward? Or will a different trouble arise?**_

Edward stared at his living angel. He had broken most sins but he felt his greatest was that of loving this woman, this angel. He loved her with everything he had and wished to fulfill her every wish. He only wanted her happiness. He hated that she was feeling pain. Why hadn't she moved? Had he not changed her right? A haggard breath, her last breath, escaped her lips. She slowly opened her eyes taking in the world around her. He smiled down at her. She jumped, backing herself away in the corner. A hiss escaped her lips as Carlisle moved in front of his family.

"Love, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Edward murmured holding up his hands.

His hands twitched slightly for fear of rejection. He could not live without his sweet heart. She lunged for his neck. Edward, and the rest of the family behind him, tensed. She was going for a kill shot. An aggressive action she was making. But that is not what she had intended. She buried her face in his neck. She was addicted to his smell, the way his skin felt against hers, the way their bodies fit as one. She couldn't help it. When the family in front of her tensed, she felt protective and possessive. She nipped at his neck. A few drops of her venom dropped into his veins, though it was not enough to hurt him, it was enough to prove her point. He was hers.

"Hello, Love." He whispered in her ear.

He knew what she had just done and he was over the moon. He could not wait to full take this beautiful creature as his own. He could not wait to fully claim her as his.

"Edward." Her soft voice rang out in the now silent room.

She nuzzled his neck once again.

"Oh, I've missed you dear." He said crushing his arms around her body.

She wasn't frail no more. She was stronger than him. She hissed, again, when the family moved.

"Please. Do not be afraid, Love, they are our family. They will not hurt you." Edward was nervous for his family. If she wanted to hurt them, he could not stand in her way. He would have to let her eliminate the threat. He would have to support her. She twisted out of his arms and crouched in front of Edward. She bared her fangs.

"Love, please don't." Edwards pleaded.

He could not see his family killed. Their family killed.

"I want to make one thing clear," her once soft voice now hard and cold, "do not threaten my mate. If you hurt him once I will kill everyone. Do you understand?" She growled.

Everyone nodded their head as they did not, nor ever had any intentions on hurting her or Edward. But they understood. This was all a part of mating. Marking your mate, claiming them, threatening anyone around them, and loving them were all a part of it. The emotions while mating were strong. Unbreakable, even. You felt possessive, loving, and afraid of being away from them, threatened by everyone around you. You felt everything. So, they complied, backing out of the room to give them some space. Once they were gone Bella held on to Edward tighter locking his lips to hers. She loved his taste.

"I love you." She kissed him harder.

"As I love you, my dear." He replied holding her tighter.

Her throat ached with a burning sensation. She moved her hands to her throat and growled. He smiled.

"Let's hunt. You've got to be thirsty." She nodded.

"What's that?" She asked as they neared the forest.

"I'm not sure." He whispered, mainly to himself, as he looked into the trees.

He got in front of Bella. He knew what they were. And as they came out of the forest, their eyes blazing, he could only whisper out one thing…

"Run."


End file.
